The present invention relates to froth flotation processes for recovery of value sulfide minerals from base metal sulfide ores. More particularly, it relates to a method for the depression of non-sulfide silicate gangue minerals in the beneficiation of value sulfide minerals by froth flotation procedures.
Certain theory and practice states that the success of a sulfide flotation process depends to a great degree on reagents called collectors that impart selective hydrophobicity to the mineral value which has to be separated from other minerals.
Certain other important reagents, such as the modifiers, are also responsible for the successful flotation separation of the value sulfide and other minerals. Modifiers include, but are not necessarily limited to, all reagents whose principal function is neither collecting nor frothing, but usually one of modifying the surface of the mineral so that it does not float.
In addition to attempts at making sulfide collectors more selective for value sulfide minerals, other approaches to the problem of improving the flotation separation of value sulfide minerals have included the use of modifiers, more particularly depressants, to depress the non-sulfide gangue minerals so that they do not float along with sulfides thereby reducing the levels of non-sulfide gangue minerals reporting to the concentrates. A depressant is a modifier reagent which acts selectively on certain unwanted minerals and prevents or inhibits their flotation.
In sulfide value mineral flotation, certain non-sulfide silicate gangue minerals present a unique problem in that they exhibit natural floatability, i.e. they float independent of the sulfide value mineral collectors used. Even if very selective sulfide value mineral collectors are used, these silicate minerals report to the sulfide concentrates. Talc and pyrophyllite, both belonging to the class of magnesium silicates, are particularly troublesome in that they are naturally highly hydrophobic. Other magnesium silicate minerals belonging to the classes of olivines, pyroxenes, and serpentine exhibit various degrees of floatability that seems to vary from one ore deposit to the other. The presence of these unwanted minerals in sulfide value mineral concentrates causes many problems i.e. a) they increase the mass of the concentrates thus adding to the cost of handling and transportation of the concentrate, b) they compete for space in the froth phase during the flotation stage thereby reducing the overall sulfide value mineral recovery, and c) they dilute the sulfide concentrate with respect to the value sulfide mineral content which makes them less suitable, and in some cases unsuitable, for the smelting thereof because they interfere with the smelting operation.
The depressants commonly used in sulfide flotation include such materials as inorganic salts (NaCN, NailS, SO2, sodium metabisulfite etc) and small amounts of organic compounds such as sodium thioglycolate, mercaptoethanol etc. These depressants are known to be capable of depressing sulfide minerals but are not known to be depressants for non-sulfide minerals, just as known value sulfide collectors are usually not good collectors for non-sulfide value minerals. Sulfide and non-sulfide minerals have vastly different bulk and surface chemical properties. Their response to various chemicals is also vastly different. At present, certain polysaccharides such as guar gum and carboxy methyl cellulose, are used to depress non-sulfide silicate gangue minerals during sulfide flotation. Their performance, however, is very variable and on some ores they show unacceptable depressant activity and the effective dosage per ton of ore is usually very high (as much as 1 to 10 lbs/ton). Their depressant activity is also influenced by their source and is not consistent from batch to batch. Furthermore, these polysaccharides are also valuable sources of food i.e. their use as depressants reduces their usage as food and, storage thereof presents particular problems with regard to their attractiveness as food for vermin. Lastly, they are not readily miscible or soluble in water and even where water solutions thereof can be made, they are not stable, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,764 (Rothenberg et al.) describes the use of polyacrylamide-based synthetic copolymers and terpolymers for use as sulfide mineral depressants in the recovery of value sulfide minerals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,339 (Nagaraj et al) describes the use of polyacrylamide-based synthetic copolymers and terpolymers as depressants for silicious gangue minerals in the flotation beneficiation of non-sulfide value minerals, but not as depressants in the benefication of sulfide value minerals. The '339 patent teaches that such polymers are effective for silica depression during phosphate flotation which also in the flotation stage uses fatty acids and non-sulfide collectors. The patentees do not teach that such polymers are effective depressants for non-sulfide silicate gangue minerals in the recovery of value sulfide minerals. In fact, such depressants do not exhibit adequate depressant activity for non-sulfide silicate minerals during the beneficiation of sulfide value minerals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,525 (Petrovich) teaches that polyhydroxyamines are useful as depressants for gangue minerals including silica, silicates, carbonates, sulfates and phosphates in the recovery of non-sulfide mineral values. Illustrative examples of the polyhydroxyamines disclosed include aminobutanetriols, aminopartitols, aminohexitols, aminoheptitols, aminooctitols, pentose-amines, hexose amines, amino-tetrols etc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,425 (Lim et al) describes a method for improving the results of a froth flotation process for the recovery of non-sulfide mineral values wherein a synthetic depressant is added which contains hydroxy and carboxy functionalities. Such depressants are added to the second or amine stage flotation of a double float process for the purpose of depressing non-sulfide value minerals such as phosphate minerals during amine flotation of the siliceous gangue from the second stage concentrate. This patent relates to the use of synthetic depressant during amine flotations only.
In view of the foregoing and especially in view of the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,764 which teaches the use of certain polyacrylamide-based copolymers and terpolymers for sulfide mineral depression during the recovery of value sulfide minerals, we have unexpectedly found that certain polymers are indeed excellent depressants for non-sulfide silicate gangue minerals (such as talc, pyroxenes, olivines, serpentine, pyrophyllite, chlorites, biotites, amphiboles, etc). These synthetic depressants have now been found to be excellent alternatives to the polysaccharides used currently since they are readily miscible or soluble in water, are non-hazardous and their water solutions are stable. The use thereof will increase the availability of the polysaccharides as a valuable human food source and their performance is not variable. They can be manufactured to adhere to stringent specifications and, accordingly, batch-to-batch consistency is guaranteed. Unlike the polysaccharides which are natural products, these synthetic polymers lend themselves readily to modification of their structure, thereby permitting tailor-making of depressants for a given application.